Po Leaving
by alvind-rod
Summary: What If: Po took Tigress words hard to him then starts packing everything and starts leaving the Valley of Peace to never return. Now, Tai Lung is coming and Po is only warrior who defeat him so what's happens when Po is not there to protect nobody.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Po Leaves**

**I was thinking about Kung Fu Panda and I was thinking what happened to Po and Tigress. When He was going to bed and what if: Po take it seriously of what Tigress said to him that night.**C

Tigress was anger and furious at the panda who stay there front of her then "You don't belong here" she says with serious and anger voice which he was robbing her dreams or pride to try of pleasing her master or father-figure, Master Shifu.

"I know..this you're room and all" he replies back at her of trying to being nice towards Tiger Master who still hadn't change her tone towards Po then he looks inside of her room little of sees a mat for bed than nothing else and Po returns his attention at Tigress' anger eyes at him.

"I mean you don't belong here..in the Jade Palace...you're a disppoint to Kung Fu and if you had any signs of what we do...you'll be gone by morning" She was speaks with her anger voice towards him of she closes the doors front of him. "Big Fan" Po told her with soft to quiet voice but she doesn't listen to his words and he begins walking out of the hallway to find a place to think alone in the Jade Palace then he sees a pink tree with peaches of thinking about going over there to being alone with leaving inside of his mind.

He starts thinking about Tigress' words which Po was begins becoming sad inside of his heart and 'She's right...I don't belong at Jade Palace or Valley of Peace..I should just leave' Po admitted himself with sadness inside of his voice than he begins walking to the stairs of leaving his new life of Jade Palace to the Valley of Peace and it was very quiet for everyone was aslept at the moment. Po has hard time walking down the stairs and he set out having breathing deep then Po starts getting his breathes from walking down the stairs as he looks back to Jade Palace which it was his dream to become a Hero to everybody in China.

Po starts walking to his dad's noodle shop of being quiet as he can being then he sees Noodle Shop was close because of night hours then Po beginning walks inside of Shop which he recalls how he was extice about going to Jade Palace to see who the Dragon Warrior was going to being. He walks into the shop of being sadness about leaving his old life for another life which he didn't wanted to do it but he had to. Po departs upstairs of trying not make a noise to awaken his father up which Po's bedroom was still the same as he left than Po sees his idols who were Furious Five as his eyes were passing each pastor to stops at Master Tigress.

At the end of his bedroom, Po starts packing everything of things for the journey to get away from Valley of Peace, Jade Palace and Tigress but he leaves his pastors and actions figures because he couldn't bear to see them again. 'Tigress is right about me..I don't belong nowhere in this Valley or Palace' He agrees with Tigress' words about himself with deep disppointment at himself and he begins walking down of the stairs for his old home at the dead of night.

He walks to his and dad's noodle shop then went straight to his bedroom and starts packing everything for his journey to get away from Jade Palace. Po was keep walking to away from the Valley of Peace and was top of the Mountain. He was looking at the Valley of Peace with all of his memories of growning up but looks up to Jade Palace of where Five, Shifu and Oogway.

Where he was point at Jade Palace of pointing at Po to being a Dragon Warrior and Po turns around to start walking away again from Valley of Peace. Po was not good at Kung Fu but Noodles was good at then he starts leaving with tears coming down from his fur cheeks.

The Sun starts rising from the east and the Gong went off then Five step out in flash to greet they're Master Shifu. "Good Morning Master" all of them said with respect to they're Master then Shifu noticed something was missing and "Panda!" he replieds to the empty room. Nobody didn't noticed to his Po or Panda who was gone by now and he starts walking to the Panda's door.

"Panda..Wake Up!" Shifu open the doors and smirks little to see the Panda left then sees a letter on the bedroll. He walks inside of the empty room he read the letter from the Panda.

The Letter saying 'Dear Master Shifu:

I'm sorry..wasting you're and Five's time...I guess when I walk the ground shakes and I don't belong here or Valley of Peace..Thanx for trying to teach me but I think it's best if I quit.

So Goodbye Great Masters of Kung Fu'

Master Shifu was smirk little but Oogway felt something in the unvirse wrong then Master Shifu and Five starts walking to the Training Fields to start training like always.

"What are we going do now, Master with the Panda gone" Viper asked with curiousity and worrrieds little about the coming battle of the Valley of Peace. "We only trust when Master Oogway choosen a Different Dragon Warrior" he starts opening the doors and Master Shifu was thinking about the Panda then saw him there training then nothing.

Master Oogway was walking to the Fields of Training with confused 'why the universe mixed up right now' then he saw his students, Master Shifu and Furious Fivetraining but something was missing then look really close to saw no dragon warrior. Master Shifu decide to look then saw Master Oogway and look very quiet and confused of what happened to the Dragon Warrior and "What's wrong Master" Shifu ask his Master was troubled him right now.

"Where are Dragon Warrior...Shifu" Oogway replied to his student, Shifu and he was showing some hate and confused about to think about his choosing the wrong Dragon Warrior then "The Panda...he was not meant to be here..and I don't know where he is right now" Shifu was speaking of the truth. He was confused on but the remembers what Oogway said whoever he chooses will being the peace to him. Furious Five was making fun of the Dragon Warrior then wondering where the Panda is and "I bet...if he's smart..he's not going to come back here" Tigress was speaking of the Panda of hate and jealous of stolen her goals for her life. "I think we maybe been little strong and misunderstand him" Viper was telling the every of the rest Five and Crane was nodding his head 'yes' to him then remembers the arkward the moment with the Panda.

Where Po is

Po continue walking then saw little village where people was looking at him and telling each other 'Dragon Warrior' or 'Look the Dragon Warrior'. He just ingored it for he was a mistake at Kung Fu so Po give up on noodles, Kung Fu, Five and Tigress who he had a crush on since Po saw her the first time.

He was keep walking forward towards the little village but first time he had a jacket on with hood. Po was said nothing ever since Tigress said to him but just little words in his head with nothing to say to nobody. Everyone keep there distance away from Po was not fat panda but just regalur size panda of Po not eating at all since Bedroom Inncient.

Po was walking by somepeople but nobody didn't say 'hello' or 'hi' to the Panda or 'Dragon Warrior' then he stop at a hotel then sees a fox who was female and was wearing outfit with stripes of white and black. She had beautiful and soft fur on her but her eyes were orange colors.

He looked at her but she looked around Po's age then "Can I help you, sir" she answers with a soft voice to Po of trying to being nice to her guest and he was asking himself (She reminds me of Tigress) he throught his mind than Po destroys that idea about Tigress coming into his life. "Yes...please..I like a room please" Po asks for her which he pulls out his money from his pocket inside of his dark brown but dirty shorts and gives the money towards the silver with black stripes fox.

She looks at Po who looks very weak from not eating anything for almost 4 days from leaving Jade Palace or shall say 'his old life' behind then "I'm...rent a room for the night" Po says to her with soft and kind voice which Po could see himself being very nice towards the fox and the fox was smiles warmly at him. She was beginning to blush little for Po's kindness and how he act like gentlemen around her and "Kira" Fox points out to Po with soft and nice voice to him of hides some of her light pink face from him.

"Who"

"That's my name" she said to him by looking at keys to find him a room then finally found a room to stay in and she gave him the key to the room. She found a brown new key for the Panda then she gave him the key and "Thank You"...Po" he takes the key from Kira and he says his name with little soft but still doesn't want to get to close to her.

At the Jade Palace

"Shifu...my time has almost come but you need to find the panda or inner peace after Tai Lung who is defeat by the Dragon Warrior...now go and find the Dragon Warrior" Master Oogway starts walking away with his staff of wisdom and Shifu starts wondering where the Panda or Dragon Warrior was right now.

**Next Time: Search for the Dragon Warrior**

**Alvin D-Rod is Out...Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Search for Dragon Warrior Begins**

**I'm really sorry of not updating for awhile and I hope this new chapter comes to everybody is liking.**

Po was sitting down at his wooden bed who was thinking about his previous life which he become the Dragon Warrior but one of the Five were possible to being Dragon Warrior not him. He didn't even wanted the title and Po was remembers about nodding his head towards Master Oogway for Master Tigress to have the title for Dragon Warrior.

Out of Nowhere a knock was coming from the door which he gets up from his bed to answer the door which he's surprise to see Kari there who was looking at him of being a little happy to see his new friend as she starts blushing pink than "What are you doing here?" Po asks her with friendly voice than puts the tray of soup with warm tea and sweet homemade honey bun for Po to eat dinner tonight.

"H-H-H-Here you go" She was telling him with nervious voice because this the first time she ever tried to make dinner for someone than herself was making her feeling something new because of Po who was very friendly or nice towards Kira.

Po grabs the tray of food which his paws touches hers as they starts blushing red because they didn't know how to feel around each other as he doesn't know why his heart is going crazy for this girl because they only met a day or two.

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace

The Masters were looking for the Dragon Warrior around the Palace but they couldn't find a track or signs of the Panda than Master Tigress goes down to Village of asks the same question to everyone which some of them says "Sorry...but we haven't seen the Dragon Warrior " or "No..We haven't seen the Panda around here".

Her search ends at noodle shop which she looks up to sees name was called ' 's Noodle Shop' as Tigress steps inside of sees the chairs and tables were dust forms of results from not having clean. who was upstairs of hears someone inside of the shop than he walks down to sees the orange and black stripe fur tiger as "Hello...can I help you with something" he asks with sad voice which his eyes were a little red from crying when Po went missing.

"Yes..I'm looking for Panda..or he's name is-" She was asking him with confidience voice of trying to find him which he says "Po..He's not here and I don't know where he is" for he doesn't know where to tell her about his son disppears. Tigress starts feeling the same pain of being alone in her past but she never felt what the Panda felt around her but did he have the same past as her?

"Can you tell me about Po's past please" Tigress was asking with nice voice as he's eyes were looking down at the floor than starts explaining about how Po was ruddish basket and he took him inside of his house to become his son. He doesn't know why he was telling Master Tigress about his son's past which it was her fault for driving 's son out of town.

All of the masters starts thinking about the Panda or Dragon Warrior's location which they don't know what to decide which they have decide to choose to leave for far villages for hopes to find Po as he needs to become the Dragon Warrior to complete his destiny and Master Oogway was senses that his time was coming soon which Master Shifu would need to take over as Grandmaster at Jade Palace.

Back to where Po is

He was eating the dinner from Kari was asking him about where he was to why did decide to come here which he explains about his past to becoming Dragon Warrior but never wanted the job of being hero because everyone of Five thought he was mistake or disgrace to them infront of they're eyes than Kari was feeling sadden of hearing the tale from Po who doesn't know much about the Pandas which she knows what happened to them.

Po was looking at Kari of being happy to making new friend which she was smiling warmly at him than starts blushing because she begins developing a crush for panda but they didn't know how to one another so they keep silent.

"I should get some asleep..and thank you" Po was telling her of being happy which he takes her paw and kisses it softly which Kari blushes around her fur cheeks than she left with the tray with empty plate and glass. She begins closing the door behind her and Kari starts walkign towards the kitchen softly awhile looks back to the room that holds Po than he lays down onto the bed of dreams about his new life.

**Next Time: Welcome to New Life**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Return of Dragon Warrior

Here's the new chapter for Po Leaves and I hopes everyone likes it. I'm really sorry about not updating because I have being working nearing all of the times and I'm trying to get back to college this year.

Po was asleeping inside of his room which it was given to him from a friend whose was beginning to develop new feelings for him which he doesn't know how to express his feelings towards anyone yet because he never felt love before. As his eyes starts opening themselves to reveal the bright sunlight was hitting around the windows covers awhile he starts getting off of the bed which he begins thinking about his new life of the village as he looks at the door of thinking about his old life but he stops himself from thinking about it because of remembers how Tigress' words were coming back to his mind. He walks towards his wood door of begins walking towards the right side of the hallway of trying to find the bathhouse as he needs to take quick shower before beginning the day.

He opens the wooden door as his eyes sees a female fox whose towel is wraps her slim and nice body which it was Kari as both of them were beginning blush of seen each other in this form which it was nearing embrassing to one another awhile he looks away from her of not wants to being that kind of men which her eyes looks over at Po was looking away from her as he begins talking of being "Sorry...about this" of a little nervious voice as he never seen another female like this which he doesn't want to talk or see in his life.

"It's alright, Po.." She responds towards her crush with nervious voice as her eyes looks away from him as she covers her body from him as Kari thinks about both of them becoming mates one day of the future but Po starts walking away from the room with slowly of being a little shock about seen her like that. His mind was trying to wrap himself of being Dragon Warrior and Kari who was beginning to become more important person towards him awhile he looks outside of sees peaceful village of kids playing around with one another as he tells himself with soft voice of being "I have to think about what my life to being like.." as the question brings more questions about his life and future plans of doing with his life.

Po walks towards his room with silent voice as he wonders about how his father is doing which Kari walks along to her room of drops her towel onto the floor softly of gets a nice light blue shirt and silver shorts which her thoughts went back to Po seen her in form that only mates do that which it does means that both of them are to become mates in the future but she doesn't know much about his past because he was keeping quiet about that as he doesn't want her to figure out that he was the Dragon Warrior as he wants a new destiny or new path to follow because nobody would allow him to do things he always loves which it was Kung Fu but he wasn't very great at it. The sunlight was shrines around the buildings as the Five were walking towards the village of trying to find the Panda of legends as Tigress' words circling around her mind of being disrespectful and dishonest were telling her about her actions towards Po who didn't get a chance to express his apologizes towards anybody about stealing they're dreams or goals away from them.

Monkey and Mantis starts walking towards the East of the Village of hopes to find Dragon Warrior which they're eyes were looking everywhere to find him which Mantis asks somepeople of seen a panda around the village which some of them shakes they're heads towards them but one of them says 'he has seen Panda in dark jacket with hood over his face...heading and staying at Star Hotel' as he points his finger over towards the hotel where Po and Kari are staying at. As both of them starts walking towards the hotel of wondering questions about how are they going to face the Panda again of making rude to dishonest comments about him as Tigress' mind tells her to say sorry towards him. The memories of Dragon Warrior were chosen to meeting the Panda for the first time was surfing around the Five's minds which all of them wonders what would happen if Po didn't get in the way of the touranment as Tigress thinks about her future of becoming the Dragon Warrior but it wasn't her destiny to dicide whose right or wronng about being Dragon Warrior.

The sunlight starts hitting around the middle of skies as the clouds starts forming around the sun as Five opens the doors as Kari walks towards the counters with comforting smile which she sees Furious Five as she asks them with soft voice of being "How can I help you?" awhile all of them were looking at one another of trying to find the right words to say but Tigress walks forward of being a little serious as her voice comes back to her of saying "Yes...we are looking for Panda name Po...Have you seen him?" as Kari's eyes widen with surprise and curiousity about why did they come all of this way to find him than Po walks down the stairs of having serious face of tells them with serious voice of being "What the hell are all you doing here?" as Five's eyes went towards the Dragon Warrior awhile none of them could answer the question than Tigress walks forwards of being serious about the solution as her senses could tell that Tai Lung could come at anytime to get his revenge and Dragon Scroll which it belongs to Dragon Warrior which it was Po needs to being train and become a master in 8 days in time. The silience was begins become around everybody as they keeps watching the Panda and Tiger were staring at each other with furious and serious eyes as she says with comforting and a little sadness inside of her voice which it was surprising towards the Five of being the first time of see her like this of being "I'm truly sorry...of calling you those words at the Palace...Dragon Warrior" as her eyes looks away from him which Po begins wondering about Tigress of apologizing front of her cormades which he starts looking down towards the wooden floor of wondering if he could become the legend warrior who China needs.

Kari was surprise to find out that Po was the Dragon Warrior but her heart was telling herself not to worry about the title because she found out that Po was nice, caring, kind-heart and sweet guy to being around with which her heart was telling to say 'go and defeat the enemies' which her eyes looks at her secret crush as his raises paw to put on Tigress' shoulder softly as he says "I will return to the Jade Palace and become the Dragon Warrior...but I want Kari to come with me" as his eyes looks onto hers awhile she felt her heart being warm and beating fast because of his words coming from his lips.

Tigress nods her head softly towards Po of being serious as Five starts walking outside of the hotel which Kari speaks of being soft voice as "Po...I will follow you...where you go" as she runs towards him of hugs him into warmth as both of they're furs were touching each other awhile his paw places onto her back softly. Both of them knows the days will become harder and furious because Po's life of Dragon Warrior begins tomorrow which he will needs to be train from Master Shifu to become Master which it was nearing impossible for him to do.

Five waits outside for 30 minutes for Dragon Warrior and his best friend, Kari walks out of the hotel as she locks the door behind her as Po has dark silver backpack around his back which he looks towards the far land of having serious face of says "I'm going to become the Dragon Warrior and defeat every evil that comes my way or friend's way" as leaves passes towards Po which Tigress and Five looks towards him which they sees invisible warrior who was Adrain who was told to being the Mighty Lion of North which he fought 10,000 men army at once which he nearly lost his life but he really wanted to save his family and friend's alives because his heart was made of gold. They're eyes have never seen him in action but they notices that he was killed by heart disease as he couldn't fight it but he killed the evil ruler of China that his last words were to being said was "Heroes are never made...but they are born to save everyone even if it kills them" which Tigress' eyes starts becoming tears about never realizing how important cormades and friends were to save.

Po looks back towards them of nods his head 'yes' towards them as he starts running towards Village that promise to never return which he was going to face nearing impossible tasks but something inside of his heart saying 'That life is always nearly differcult to get though but...he was going to face it with Kari' as eyes turns to her as she was most amazing to beautiful girl that he has ever met which he wants to know about his feelings towards her now.

Feeling someone's eyes on her as she looks around to sees Po was looking at her with confident eyes of going to win this fight which Kari smiles warmly at him awhile both of them looks forward to face the solution and differcults about being the Hero.

Next Time - Returning to Jade Palace


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Returning to Jade Palace

Here's the fourth Chapter of Po Leaving and I hope everyone enjoys the story. I have no answers about making TiPo story out of this one but I'm thinking about making Po nearing a O/C because he doesn't really act like this one but I have to say some girls in the story starts developing a deep love for him but I'm not going to say who and thanks for all of the reviews to followers. But onto the story now -

Po was walking towards the Village of Peace of remembers how he left with sad and depression inside of his mind of becoming a warrior of legendarys were becoming back towards him which his mind was turning back to point of meeting Kari for the first time when he didn't have no place to stay at his new home which he starts wondering about his father about how he felt around his son disppearing than coming back to become the Dragon Warrior. The sunlight was hitting around Po of being the bright as shrines around him which it making him look like fate or stars having choosen the warrior to become the legend of stars someday as Kari's eyes wonders what does Po think about becoming the Dragon Warrior.

All of them walks towards Jade Palace of being serious face as everybody's eyes opens widen of seen the Dragon Warrior returning as some of them wants to say 'hello' or 'good luck' but rest of them shakes they're heads of trying not cause problems or troubles of them which Po's eyes turns to sees the destruction of the village would being on his paws if he did left for long time. Po walks towards the stairs of leading towards Jade Palace as Master Shifu and Oogway were waiting for him to come back to begin training as his face was becoming serious for the first time of his life which he didn't say anything about being awesome because he didn't want to come back to Jade Palace as Tigress' words were haunting or playing around his mind again.

Po, Kari and Five begins walking upstairs of becoming the warriors of going to told around the legends as Tigress' eyes were looking at the Panda who has lost a lot of weight around his waist as she could tell where his muscles to abs would being grown which her cheeks was starts turning red about her heart was raising inside of her heart. He walks towards the Palace of sees Master Shifu who was wearing dark green robe with white shirt under of it as he speaks with honest voice of being "Welcome back...Dragon Warrior" as his eyes turns towards his students dishonest or disrespect Po for his un-skills inside of Kung Fu which both of them starts walking towards the Scared Pool of Tears are going to begin the training around with strengh, speed and reflexes for the Panda needs to defeat Tai Lung. Kari follows her best friend with serious face of wants to learn about Kung fu to protect every one of her friends which Oogway was looking towards her of being curious about this girl who would follow Po into the Dragon Warrior's legacy.

All of three were walking towards the fog was surrounding the fields as Five were walking towards they're respective rooms of thinking about going to fight Tai Lung to make sure that Po was going to have time to finish his training which it will take time for him to complete. Tigress' feelings were coming back for Po which she doesn't know much about him but his training was beginnning which he was focus onto his reflexes first to make sure he can make defense nearing impossible to defend off. Po starts looking around to sees a pond which he starts thinking about his surrounds which he listens to Master Shifu of speaking with serious voice of being "This birth place of Kung Fu..." as he starts wondering how to get the Panda's style into his mind.

Kari walks over towards the pond of thinking about her center which she starts sitting down of mediating about her strong points inside of her strengh which Shifu was founding very interesting as his eyes looks over towards the Dragon Warrior of being serious face as he says "We are going to work onto your reflexes first than strenght and finally...your style of fightning" as he starts walking towards a open area of middle size of green grass as he stands top of rock.

Both of them starts looking into each other's eyes with serious as Po's eyes were beginning to show seriousiness inside of them but he still had a little kid inside of them as they starts practicing movements with peaceful stances softly and comfortable which Po was trying to get it the first time but he keeps falling down awhile Shifu was looking towards him with discomfort about not being the Dragon Warrior as something inside of Panda made him get back to his feet try it again. Kari was opening to see Po starts getting back up from failed the stance for 5th time in row which she starts feeling his warmth from wind was blowing towards herself which she gets up of getting into the stance for Master Shifu which Po begans looking towards her stance as he gets into the stance which it was nearing impossible to see it because Master Shifu hasn't seen this stance for years till Adren come around the Palace which Oogway was still learning the Mysterious Ways of Kung-Fu. He looks at them of being serious of learning how to fight to protect everyone that he loves.

The sunlight was hitting around Po and Shifu who were training with flags to see how fast Po was going to run towards it which they had battle each other to sees how the defense kicks into it which Po kicks Shifu into waist as he blocks with both of his paws as both of them were training each other to block and attack than Po throws punch with his right paw than Shifu kicks Po's other leg to push him away nearing 2 feet away as Po uses his new body of being skinny but nearing almost having half the weight that he has. His eyes turns towards Shifu with serious of protecting everyone around him which Master Shifu could see that Tai Lung never had inside of his spirit to being pure than Po double punches Master Shifu which it was nearing hard to block as he almost lost his balance. Master Shifu looks to see Po holding his stance of becoming true warrior which he starts battling together to see who will stand at last men.

His eyes turns towards the skies with wondering eyes about his future of saying to himself of being serious voice of being 'Where should I stay at...with Kari or come back to Jade Palace' as he turns his head towards Kari where she was practicing with her speed to catch all of the leaves which Shifu told her to do it for strenghting her speed with her paws as she starts training to try and catching many leaves as possible at the rate that she's going which it was nearing 6 leaves inside of her right paw than nothing inside of her left one.

Kari was moving with speed as movements as she begins looking towards Po who was holding a stance of being similair of warrior long before his time come which her heart starts beating like crazy for her love was keeps growing inside of her because of Po's actions were going to being Heroic into her eyes as Master Shifu walks to her of speaks with honest-serious voice of being "I know...of your feelings for Po...but promise me that you protect and love him till his time comes...to being true hero" as his words were going though her ears to mind which she understands they're times coming for Po to face against.

He starts walking towards the rocks of putting them onto his legs and arms to makes them felt heavy for him to lift but he begins training more tougher of knowing that his strenght and speed will not being enough to defeat Tai Lung which the Five were battling against him to make time worth of saving Po as he starts thinking about his dad awhile training begins for 2nd day. The days have gone by like the wind passes though the warrior's hearts and minds were peaceful and calm as Po starts training with Shifu and Kari as he faces against them at once which he made the request to understand what the feeling was.

Po starts kicking Kari into her body as he develops a punch with his right paw to send Master Shifu away to focus onto Kari which both of them blocks they're paws as he starts fightning both of them at the same time awhile his eyes were watching they're movemnts as his weights onto his arms and legs weren't slowly him down which destroys the rocks onto his arms than he sends a double punch towards Kari to sends her away like 5 meter away as he continues fightning Shifu which he gets into stance than he runs towards Po with serious face of being wondering how far can the Panda go. Surprising faces were shown as Po's right paw punch starts glowing into dark silver fire fist which it was nearing the most impossible hand movement developed since Aldren was around.

Shifu couldn't defend or block this most powerful attack which both of them colides together as he bends of felt the burning emotions towards his chest as his head turns to sees Aldren there next to Po which the wind blows around him to makes him looks like Hero of the legends tells about. He starts smiling warmly towards his new student for the first time about being only time he shows around his students after the innecent around Tai Lung than Kari begins smiling comforting around Po becoming stronger than before.

The daylight was shrines around them to sees one another with serious eyes as Po replies of being serious voice for "I'm ready...to fight for my love ones and friends" as Shifu and Kari seen a serious warrior inside of Po's eyes which all of them starts walking back to Jade Palace with Master Oogway was waiting for them which he speaks with respectful voice of being "Your heart is pure and honest like True Dragon Warrior should being..." as three of them sees Five flying with Crane holding onto all of them.

"He's gotten more stronger" Shifu was telling everyone of fixing everybody's nerve points which Po was checking out Po as he punches him which he catches it with his right paw with strong reflexes and speed as Tigress' eyes were widen by the affects of training for the past days as her heart was starts beating really fast for the Panda front of her. As everyone starts noticing that her feelings were charging for the better which Kari doesn't like it but she knows that rivals will being made for Po's attention or his love in the long run. All of them walks towards Dragon Statue with Dragon scroll which walks forwards to give it as gift from Master Oogway as he smiles at him which he does his Kung Fu wonders and recieves the scroll to giving it to Po softly and warmly of speaks with wise voice of being "Lead...and Respect your love ones, Dragon Warrior" as Oogway walks away from Po slowly of knowing his time is almost nearing for him.

Po starts looking down towards the Dragon Scroll as the Five were wondering what it was inside of it as Po begins opening the scroll with his paws softly than he looks into the scroll of being blank than he couldn't understand what it's true meaning of it than he sees all of the Five, Kari and Shifu were wondering what Po has learn from the mysterious and ancient scroll than says with honest-soft voice of being "There's nothing inside of it..." awhile everyone was taking the news of being worried about Tai Lung coming towards the Village to get the scroll which he believes or thinks it's his to have.

He looks down at the floor than Po begins thinking about his father's words of believing what is special that you need to believe in yourself and others to recieve or giving the great power of unviserse than he says "I know what the scroll means.." as everybody looks at him with wondering face. Afterwards which he needs to explain as Po starts telling about tell the villagers to leave with them which Five and Master Shifu starts leaving with his students than he sees Kari there with scared face than he speaks of being honest voice to comfort her of being "What's wrong?" awhile her eyes looks down at the villagers leaving with Five's protection than she replies with soft-voice of being "Po...Please come back for me and everyone too" awhile both of them look into each other's eyes as he says with truthful voice of being "I will.."

The sun was rising up from the east which it was meaning to have victory over dangerous enemies which Po's eyes were looking down onto the stairs of Jade Palace as he waits for his enemy who will show up to fight the Dragon Warrior awhile he thinks about Kari which he wonders if he could love her as his mate.

Next Time - Po vs Tai Lung

I'm really sorry but I don't want to let go of Master Oogway because he's almost the greatest person in the movie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Po vs Tai Lung

Here's the new Chapter of Po's Leaving which I believe this is the last chapter of Po Leaving but I don't know if there's going to being sequel because I want to see how good or great everyone is reading this story of mine.

Po waits for his enemy near the Jade Palace of sees the light laterns of villagers walking away which lightning was hitting around the clouds top of them which Tai Lung's gray eyes looks into Po's jade green eyes as he asks the Panda with dishonest-serious voice of being "Who are you? Where's Master Shifu?" as he tilts his head towards the left a little of wondering why is a Panda front of the Jade Palace which he doesn't look like one. "He's long gone now..." he was telling him of being serious voice which Po's eyes turns towards Tai Lung as he turns his head towards the lights of Villagers leaving awhile he smiles evil-ike as he replies of being "So your the true Dragon Warrior?" as his eyes looks onto Po of being serious voice.

"Yes..I am and I'm going to defeat you" Po was telling him of being seriuos voice of going to keep his promise of going to see Kari again which Tai Lung growls a little as he jumps onto the stairs of broken into pieces which Po backflips away as his eyes turns serious of trying to read his movements like his training has done for him. He picks a piece of stairs with left paw than kicks towards Po with force which he punches it hard with his right paw as Tai Lung was behind than Po grabs his punch than tosses him towards wall which it made small crater inside of it.

"It was Master Shifu's fault...I have being jail for 20 years and not giving me my birthright" Tai Lung was telling Po with serious-dark voice which Po was staying serious for the fight than he replies of being "It wasn't his fault...you should've stay true and positive the way you were ...being blame yourself because you follow the path of darkest inside of your heart" as his eyes were turns around to sees Oogway smiles warmly at him of nods his head from the Peach Tree of his trusts that Valley of Peace will being safe.

Tai Lung jumps towards Po which it causes both of them to fall from the Jade Palace as Po punches him hard inside of his chest which he blocks as the wind was passing them fast and quickly as Tai Lung tries kick him inside of his body but he protects with his arms across from the danger of his attack as he pushes himself away from him than Po's eyes looks at Tai Lung's eyes of wondering what was the cause of change of his heart.

Both of them looks into each other's eyes of trying to find a weakness which Po didn't show inside of his body, soul or his heart because he never wanted to fight but his mind was starts coming to the points of knowing how he felt around Kari awhile his life was going to being mess because they was no way of them being together of being Dragon Warrior means he'll have to make tough decision of saving someone. Tai Lung runs towards Po with anger eyes of asking him with serious-anger voice which of being "Where's Dragon Scroll?!" awhile Po protects his body from the attacks as he throws a multiply kicks and punches towards him with force.

"I have it with me...but you would never understand it's true reasons" Po tells him of being honest-serious voice as both of them fights one another of being serious which Po starts punches his body hard as Tai Lung felt pain from it than Po jumps towards Tai Lung as he punches him hard into his cheek as both of them faces each other as Tai Lung moves faster than before as Po's eyes couldn't see them which he kicks him to makes take flight into the air than appears front of them before he could block his attack which it was strong kick towards the hard ground which Tai Lung drills himself towards Po with double fists awhile the villagers were watching from far away land of knows that Po was going to being killed by him.

Kari starts crying of thinking about her love was going to being killed as she says it with all of her feelings inside of her honest-truthfull voice of being "I Love You, Po!?" as her tears hits the soft green grass awhile Tai Lung walks towards the scroll of picks it up which he opens it of says "Finally...the powers of Dragon Scroll are mine.." as he was happy to have his birthright which he didn't understand the scroll because they're was nothing inside of it.

Po starts getting up from the ground of coughing a little than he says "There's no secrets...It's always being you" as Tai Lung throws the scroll down which Po looks down towards it with warm smile which he throws double punch towards Tai Lung as he hits the walls than he walks over towards him as he says "Give up.." awhile he starts throwing punches really hard towards him as his last punch starts glowing with dark blue enegry as it hits Tai Lung as loud exoplosion takes them both of them which Po closes his eyes as he sees stars around him than he sees Tai Lung with warm smile that he hasn't had one for years.

"You were right, Po...I'm deeply sorry for everything...and Master Oogway believes there can being True Peace in this world someday...so I trust in you..can find it someday" He speaks with soft-voice as he starts walking into the light of ready to face for his actions and judgement which he starts smiling warmly about see his parents once again.

Po's eyes starts opening themselves up to sees fog and destruction of the Village that Po and Tai Lung has cause which he couldn't see him as he starts walking towards the villagers as one of them says "The Dragon Warrior..." awhile Five, Kari and Shifu looks towards Po with smiles than Tigress walks towards of bowing down with respect for Panda of saying "Master" as everybody else says that. Kari walks forward with warm smile as she starts blushing red about her love was alive which his eyes looks away of being embrassed about it than she says "That was one big battle.." with warm voice than Po shakes his head of saying 'you crazy fox' inside of his mind.

"Come here.." Po tells Kari with soft-serious voice as he kisses her lips as everybody starts clapping for them of being together which Kari's eyes were widen by the surprise actions towards her crush which she closes her eyes as he does the same. His paws comes around her body softly as she puts her paws around his neck softly of being happy to have a great mate in the near future.

At the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom is where Master Oogway puts his staff near the tree of saying "My time has come...Dragon Warrior...please believe inside of yourself and found the answer of True Peace" as he starts walking towards cliff of the mountain as pink petals circling around him as he fades away with him as his journey was over which Master Shifu starts walking towards the Peace Tree of being sad about his Master leaving but he will always remember him inside of his memories. "The End of this journey has new beginnings.." Master Shifu tells himself with soft-honest voice of looking down towards Dragon Warrior and his future-mate hugs one another as Po shows Kari towards his dad, has accepts her as his daughther-in-law which it makes both of them feel hot around they're cheeks.

The End

Thanks for reading and please review. 


End file.
